Pokemon - Torn Apart (Pangoro x Flygon, MxM)
by A Wild Scrafty
Summary: A tale of sorrow, loss and agony between a long-lasted relationship. After the death of his boyfriend, Spades the Flygon begins experiencing nothing but pain and anger, as the thoughts of bitter revenge flow throw his mind. Without Whiskey the Pangoro, his lover, a hole is left in his heart, never to be filled again.


**Authors note: This is the first story I've written in a while, and the first I've published to this site. **

**The story's main characters, as you can see, are a gay couple. And as you can also see, they are no different from any other relationship. I'm not gay myself, but I believe homosexuality is perfectly acceptable. If you think homosexuality is wrong, please leave now instead of expressing your hate for gays in a review or PM. **

**Now that that's out of the way, enjoy the story.**

The Flygon walked home, sighing. He was more tired than he'd ever been, and he couldn't wait to see Whiskey once more. Closing night had really taken a lot out of him, the party, the singing, the performance, all of that stuff: he was just ready to get in bed with a Pangoro and sleep.

Breathing in the cold air, he felt like this was a well deserved break. Finally, he'd be able to just sit down and relax without any real troubles. Looking around him, the streets were filled with lively Pokemon, all with their own stories, all with their own lives: the Flygon just wanted to get back to his. Scanning the area for any cops, he quickly took off into the air. Since he was flying without his license, he needed to be wary of his surroundings. Being a little tipsy didn't help.

Hovering through the air, he thought about his boyfriend. His scent, which wasn't bad, but wasn't good either. He chuckled to himself, thinking about how he was going to spray him with cologne when he wasn't going to expect it. His fur, which just happened to move just right in the sunlight, and which was slightly scruffy and rough, but had the feel of experience. The way he laughed, with a bit too much gusto, but adorable nonetheless. His smile, his tone of speech, and the very first time that he said he loved him… The Flygon couldn't help but smile as he saw their apartment come into view.

The lights were off, which seemed strange to the Flygon. They were normally on, but he just assumed that Whiskey had gone to bed early that night. Normally, the Pangoro would've had the lights on to welcome him back, so they could go to sleep together. The Flygon sighed, and scanned the street for any police so that he could land. Sure of his position, he landed in the alleyway between the apartment building and the general store.

Walking into the street, he turned to the apartment complex, and sighed with relief. He'd finally be able to get in bed with Whiskey and just relax. He wanted it so much, the peace and quiet. Approaching the door, he pulled out the key he had in his messenger bag and slid it in. Turning it with a quick yet firm "click", he opened the door and closed it behind him.

The Gengar sitting at the reception desk gave him a wave.

"How you doing, Spades?" she said with a slight tone of concern.

"Something's weird." the Flygon replied, sensing something wrong in the atmosphere. "You never say my name, you always call me pretty boy or bear fucker. What's going on?"

"What, am I not allowed to know your name? Come on, bear fucker." she replied with a bit of defensive attitude. "Just wanted to check up on you, considering that your bottom didn't see your closing night." she stated, regaining a bit of her composure.

"Well, yeah, he was-"

"working at the dojo, I know. But what's weird is that I don't remember him walking past me to get your guys' apartment. Also, spray the place, it smells deeply of semen." the Gengar chuckled. This didn't faze Spades at all, but he was concerned.

"Say that again, please?" Spades asked the Gengar.

"It smells deeply of-"

"No, I know that. The thing before that." Spades said, shaking his head. The Gengar then realized it.

"Wait, that is strange. He didn't walk past me to get to your guys' apartment." she said, thinking out loud. Looking in her record books, she shook her head. "Yeah, Whiskey didn't show up today. He should've been here around an hour ago, if I'm not mistaken."

"I'm gonna check our apartment. See you later, Rosaline." Spades said, slightly worried. The Gengar looked to the Flygon with deep concern, and then went back to reading her novel.

Spades arrived at door number "330", and unlocked the door. Opening it, he walked in and closed it behind him gently. Slowly raising a claw to turn on the lights, he took off his scarf with his other claw. As the lights flickered on, he noticed that the place was just as messy as they'd left it in the morning. Something was definitely strange here: Whiskey'd made it a habit to at least clean up the kitchen area when he got home. Maybe he really wasn't in the apartment.

The Flygon moved towards the bedroom quickly, and yanked the door open. Looking at the bed, he saw it was empty. This was concerning.

"Whiskey?" he called out in the apartment. No response. He called for the Pangoro once more, but couldn't seem to get a response. Opening the bathroom door, he found nothing. Closet, nothing. The entire apartment was Whiskey-less. Spades quickly pulled out his phone from his messenger bag and held down the 2 button for Whiskey's speed dial.

Breathing quickly, he counted the rings on the line.

One.

Two.

Three.

Then came the voice.

"Hey!" the call said. Spades sighed in relief, and was about to speak when he was interrupted by the call once more. "This is Whiskey, the fighting tutor. Just leave your-" was all Spades heard before he ended the call. This worried him once more. Calling him several times, he got more nervous.

"Whiskey, where are you?" Spades said, holding the phone up to his ear. Nothing but voice mails. Calling the dojo, he heard a gruff voice on the other line.

"Rocky's fighting dojo, brawling since 1940. How can I help you?" a Mightyena said on the other line.

"Oh, thank Arceus. Kas, is that you?" Spades asked.

"Oh, Spades! How you doing?" the Mightyena said with a tone of happiness.

"Worried. Is Whiskey still there?" Spades asked, his heart still rushing.

"Nah, he left around an hour and a half ago. Why, is he not at your guys' apartment?" Kas said with a bit of concern.

"No, he's not. Thanks anyways, Kas." Spades said, hanging up the phone. This was not a good sign. Whiskey always made it a point to greet Spades after closing nights, and so that they could go to sleep together, but no sign of Whiskey on a night like this? Unheard of.

Spades soon dialed the bar afterwards, and a different voice answered the phone.

"Yeah, this is "the Rocks", can I help you?" the voice said from the other end of the line.

"Oh, Dezore, is Whiskey there?" Spades said, hoping for the answer he wanted.

"Nah, I haven't seen him today. I was worried, wasn't tonight your closing night for the show? He normally swings by to pick up a six pack." Dezore responded.

"What? He's not here, either." Spades said with concern.

"Well, he wasn't here. He might've been, Croconaws tend to have bad memory." Dezore replied with the same amount of concern. "But I'm checking, no, I don't have a copy of his receipt."

"Thanks, I'll call you later." Spades said, hanging up the phone abruptly. Something was wrong… But he didn't want to check any more than he had to. He was already feeling his eyes start to close.

The Flygon walked slowly into their bedroom, and got under the sheets of the bed. Maybe he'd come back in the morning. He was already so tired… So hopefully he'd wake up and he'd be there: like he always was. Closing his eyes slowly, he drifted off to sleep.

_Spades and Whiskey were walking through the streets of Nimbasa happily, looking around at the different things there were to see. Laughing, they walked in the park and sat down where they usually sat: underneath the tree by the fountain._

_"Hey, you ever think about doing it here?" Whiskey said, laughing. Spades chuckled, and rest his head on Whiskey's shoulder._

_"No! That's disgusting, this is public." Spades said with a chuckle. Whiskey laughed, and all seemed right in the world. They spent the afternoon talking, laughing together. When the sun had begun to set in the sky, they decided to walk home._

_Spades was happy again. He was with his boyfriend: nothing could've gone wrong. It was the perfect day. A bit too perfect, though… It hit him suddenly though._

_"Hey, honey, where were you last night?" Spades asked Whiskey, as they crossed the street. "You weren't there to go to sleep with me. In fact… I don't really remember you being there when I woke up."_

_"What? That's nonsense. I was there." Whiskey said, thinking._

_"No you weren't, I was worried." Spades said, pressing him. "Were you out with another…"_

_"No! Spades, listen to me. I would never do that to you." Whiskey said, embracing Spades. "I would never, ever do that kind of thing to you. I will always be there for you."_

_"Then where were you last night?" Spades said, blushing, surprised by the Pangoro's actions. Whiskey grasped Spades' shoulders firmly, and looked deep into his eyes._

_"I don't know… Unfortunately. But what I do know is that…" Whiskey said, closing his eyes. He opened them and said what he always did, what he never failed to do._

_"I love you." the Pangoro said with a genuine smile. Spades smiled back at him, and leaned in to kiss Whiskey._

_However, the Pangoro let out a short breath as a bullet went straight through his head. He collapsed to the ground, and Spades cried out._

_"WHISKEY!" he screamed in pure horror. He looked around to see where it'd come from, and saw nobody. The streets were empty. The Flygon clenched his fists, and raised his head to the sky. Spades screamed_

himself awake. Breathing heavily, he looked next to himself and noticed that Whiskey still wasn't there. He heard a knock come from the apartment door, and quickly rushed over to it and opened it. A Gengar, Mightyena, and Croconaw were all standing there, looking solemn.

"What are you guys doing here?" Spades said, looking at the three of them. "I need to go find Whis-"

"Spades, sit down. There's something that you need to see." Kas said, walking in the apartment. Rosaline and Dezore followed him closely behind, and closed the door.

"No, forget this, I'm go-" Spades said before he was interrupted.

"Whiskey's dead." the Croconaw said, handing Spades the newspaper. Spades' heart stopped for a moment. The Flygon quickly yanked the newspaper out of the Croconaw's claws, and read the opening headline.

"**Pangoro found dead on street, first murder in years**", Spades read across the top of the page. Looking at the picture, he felt a tear fall out of his eye as he saw the caution tape and a body bag. His eyes darted over to the next picture available, which was the photo that they'd taken for their 4 year anniversary.

"No, no, no…" Spades whimpered, dropping the newspaper. "This isn't happening, I'm still asleep, this is just a nightmare, this isn't real, no…" he said, sitting down at the table with the three other Pokemon.

They all stared at the Flygon as the tears started to gather in the goggles that he wore.

"Come on, right? This is a dream, one of you punch me. I give you the honors, Dezore." Spades said through his tears, looking at the Croconaw.

"…Spades, I'm so sorry." Dezore said, feeling his own tears start to swell. Spades clawed at his own arm and left a remarkable slash, which started to bleed. The Flygon screamed out in pain, and the Gengar quickly got up and grabbed a towel to wrap the wound.

"Spades, what the fuck are you doing?!" Kas yelled at Spades.

"I'm asleep! I'm waking up, that's what I'm doing!" Spades screamed at the Mightyena.

"You're not asleep, Spades, he's… Whiskey's dead." Kas said, feeling his own tears start to swell up. Spades shook his head, and held the towel on his arm tightly, wincing in pain.

"No, he's not! Whiskey's alive, he doesn't have a bullet through his head, he's just walking home, and he'll be here any minute now!" Spades sobbed, staring at the door, hoping it would open at any moment.

"Arceus, I'm gonna have to call the police, you cut yourself deep…" Rosaline said, picking up the phone on the wall. Spades stared at the paper on the ground, and looked at their photo together. They were both smiling… Spades sure as hell wasn't right now.

"Come back, come back home, please…" Spades whimpered, unable to look anymore. He shut his eyes and curled up in his chair, sobbing uncontrollably. "Come on, Whiskey, you said you'd always be there for me, so be here now…" Spades muttered under his breath, shaking.

The world began to grow dark, and Spades could feel himself drifting off to sleep once more.

Slowly opening his eyes, he saw his damaged arm properly treated, and found himself lying in a hospital bed. Looking around, he didn't see anyone else. It was then that it hit him once more.

"Whiskey." Spades said, looking around. He saw the newspaper once more at his bedside table, and sighed. Picking it up slowly, he read the same headline as he had before. The same pictures, the same words… It was real.

"Hey. Are you doing all right?" a voice said, opening the door slowly. Spades looked over and saw Dezore standing there, holding a letter. The Flygon sighed, and looked out the window. The Croconaw noticed that Spades had read the paper once more, so he approached him slowly.

"Fucking guess." Spades said, beginning to choke on his own voice. "Whiskey's dead." he said, tearing up again.

"No, he's not…" Dezore said, catching the Flygon's attention. "Not completely." he said, handing the letter to him. "He… He wanted me to give you this if anything happened to him."

"Just leave it and go." Spades said, taking the letter. Dezore quickly left the room, leaving the Flygon in peace.

Opening the letter slowly, he read it with close attention.

_Spades, if you're reading this, I love you. I always have, always will. I'm probably dead as you're reading this. But I do love you._

Spades chuckled at that third sentence. Just like him.

_And I want you to know that even though I'm dead, that I'll remember you wherever Pokemon go when we die. You're beautiful, and I wish that I could be there to comfort you right now, but… Well, you know why I can't._

_All I ask of you is that you move on. I know you love me, and I know that you can move past this, though. Don't forget me, but for Arceus' sake, don't let me be the thing that holds you back. You're the most amazing Pokemon I've ever met, and well… I love you._

_Keep on performing. I'll be watching you from the other side. And if you can… Find someone else, because I sure as hell won't be there to do it with you anymore._

_You're so amazing, and I'm so lucky that I even got to spend my time with you. Thanks for everything, because I truly do love you… And that's why I have to tell you to move on from me._

_Don't forget me, though, but I love you too much to be the guy that doesn't let you find happiness again. Spades, you mean the world to me, and I hope that you can find with someone else what you were able to find with me._

_I'll be waiting for you, though. Say hi to me once you're here, and one last favor._

_Go buy yourself a drink. Do it for me._

Spades felt the tears swell up in his eyes once more, as he plucked the 1000 Pokedollar note from the letter. Looking out the window, he looked up to the skies.

"Alright, you dumb bear." Spades chuckled, taking off his goggles to wipe the tears off of his face. "I'll go get us a drink."


End file.
